Dimension Ruination
Dimension Ruination is a 2.5-D fighting game published and developed by Ultima Games. It is the final chapter in the "Dimension" trilogy, and unlike its predecessors, is not actually a mod of existing titles. The game was released in Early 2019. Summary Dimension Ruination reverts to the 3v3 gameplay present in Dimension Clash. As a result, assist attacks (though all characters have access to only one, like in Tatsunoko vs Capcom and Dragon Ball FighterZ) and Delayed Hyper Combos make a return. In addition, a new aerial snap back mechanic and the Sparking Mechanic (similar to X-Factor from Dimension Clash) are introduced alongside a new feature in the Shenron Summon system. To summon Shenron, fighters must string together a fairly large number of hit in a combo in order to obtain a Dragon Ball, though can still gain a random one one by doing actions such as performing a hyper-cancel combo or performing a complete auto-combo by mashing the Light attack button. Once all seven Dragon Balls are collected, the player who got the last one (while also having all five bars of hyper meter) summons Shenron to grant any one out of four possible wishes: * Restore my health!- Restores your point character to full health * Give me the ultimate power!- Gains another Sparking icon * Make me immortal!- Restores 5% of your point character's health while auto-refilling hyper meter gauge * Bring back my ally!- Revives a fallen teammate with 50% health It has been confirmed that this feature can be turned off so that in major tournaments, this won't slow down any matches if Shenron is summoned. Game Modes * Offline: ** Story – the multiverse is at the mercy of the Dark World. Assemble an army of heroes to stop the evil Dragon Lord Grapha. ** Arcade – recreates the classic arcade experience. Keep winning to move forward and confront the final boss in an epic showdown of skills. ** Mission – players can do various tutorial missions, or try their hand at advanced character-specific challenges. ** Training – set up a training area with various parameters and hone skills to improve fighting abilities. ** Vs.: *** Player 2 – go head-to-head against another player locally. *** CPU – play solo against an AI-controlled opponent. ** Collection – the Ultima Database contains numerous unlockable items, including cut scenes from the story mode, character/stage information, concept artwork and character/stage audio tracks. * Online: ** Matches: *** Ranked – battle other players online to advance in the rankings. *** Casual – battle other players online without the results affecting the rankings. ** Beginners League – a special league fought between players of Rank 14 or lower. ** Lobby – search for or create a lobby where up to 8 players can engage in simultaneous player-vs-player matches. ** Rankings – view the rankings of players from all over the world. ** Replay Settings – configure replay settings and view replays. * Options Characters The full retail roster contains 36 playable characters (including four unlockable characters that do not appear in the game's story), with fourteen of them being newcomers and four veterans returning from Dimension Clash after not being playable in Dimension Brawl. Much like in Dimension Brawl's story mode, there are a fair amount of characters that act as NPCs and therefore are not playable by any means. The final boss of Arcade Mode and Story Mode is confirmed to be Grapha, Dragon Lord of the Dark World. A month after the game was initially released, a then-recent patch for the game was datamined and revealed four new characters set for DLC. These characters were initially leaked via pre-release datamining, but unlike this leak, their identities were not revealed. The characters were released a month later alongside two new stages. In late April 2019, Ultima announced that the popularity of the first DLC pack motivated the team to release a second pack including four more characters (two of them being "legacy characters" from Dimension Clash) and two more stages, one of them being the boss stage. The pack was later released in May 2019. On May 28th, a third DLC pack was teaseon on Ultima's Twitter, featuring vague parts of four certain characters' official artwork. Two days later, a trailer had been released consisting of those new characters (two of them being "legacy characters" from Dimension Clash and Dimension Brawl) alongside a new "Grapha mode", which acts similarly to Galactus Mode from Ultimate Dimension Clash, to be added in for free in an upcoming patch. The DLC is slated for release in June 18. * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Morrigan (Darkstalkers) * Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Raiden (Mortal Kombat) * K' (King of Fighters) * Ann (Persona) * Snake (Metal Gear) * Deadpool (X-Men) * Trunks (Dragon Ball) * Cheetah (Justice League) * Captain Cold (Justice League) * Yang (RWBY) * Spider-Man (The Amazing Spider-Man) * Sagat (Street Fighter) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Hit (Dragon Ball Z) * Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) * Dragon (The Savage Dragon) * Bane (Batman) * Tracer (Overwatch) * Spawn (Spawn) * Yoshimitsu (Tekken) * Homer (The Simpsons) * Goro (Mortal Kombat) * Lu Bu (Dynasty Warriors) * Strider Hiryu (Strider) * Cody (Final Fight) * Bean (Sonic the Fighters) * Khan (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Minerva (Yu-Gi-Oh) * Zamasu (Dragon Ball) * Agumon (Digimon) (unlockable) * Paul (Tekken) (unlockable) * Zelos (Tales of Symphonia) (unlockable) * Gotenks (Dragon Ball) (unlockable) * Deadshot (Suicide Squad) (DLC) * Gaara (Naruto) (DLC) * Tizoc (Garou: Mark of the Wolves) (DLC) * Steve (Tekken) (DLC) * Bugs (Looney Tunes) (DLC) * Nemesis (Resident Evil) (DLC) * Rayman (Rayman) (DLC) * Mako (Kill la Kill) (DLC) * Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) (DLC) * Poison (Final Fight) (DLC) * Doctor Fate (Justice League) (DLC) * Shockwave (Transformers) (DLC) Stages * Waterfall * Fighter's Island * Refugee Kamp * Light Castle Hall * Metro City * Subway Station * Arkham Asylum * Destroyed War Zone * Milano Spaceship * Cybertron * Old Temple * Deserted Temple * Dark World Trail * Grapha's Castle * Training Stage * Hope's Peak Academy (DLC) * Jotunheim (DLC) * Dead Pool (DLC) * Torn Reality (DLC; final boss stage) Category:Games